Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure!
Note: Due to our new ownership, the series is in progress of being rewritten! is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is originally directed and written by Yousei A. Sina then later Ahim de Famille and Shirogane Haruka but taken over (through permission) by Shimamori Amira. The season is about 4 little girls who are able to transform into Pretty Cure and fight against the evil Queen Kanashi. The main theme is based on happiness and friendship. Story *''Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure Episodes'' Some days ago, the Kingdom of Happiness, known as the Sugureta Kingdom, was attacked by the evil Queen named Queen Kanashi. She wants to steal everyone's happiness and rule the Sugureta Kingdom. She sent her followers to earth to steal peoples happiness so no one can stop her. Two fairies from Sugureta Kingdom came to earth too. They wanted to stop them but instead they found the legendary warriors Pretty Cure! Characters Cures : Chika is an always happy and helpful girl who is liked by most likely everyone in town. She has a habit to give everyone a cute nickname. Chika lives with her grandmother because her parents are out of town. Her alter ego is |キュアハートフル|Kyua Hātofuru}} and her powers are based on love. : Kaoru is a shy girl with a big heart. If she talks to somebody, she only talks with her friends or her family. Chika likes to call her . Her alter ego is |キュアバブル|Kyua Baburu}} and her powers are based on light. : Masami is for her age a really smart girl. She loves to read and share her books and knowledge with her friends. She prefers to read her books in nature instead of reading them in her room. Her alter ego is |キュアリフレッシュ|Kyua Rifuresshu}} and her powers are based on nature. : Riko has a similar personality as Chika has. But until this year, she lived at the other side of the town. Because of her father's work, her family moved to side where the others live. Her alter ego is |キュアスパークリング|Kyua Supākuringu}} and her powers are based on water. :Past Pretty Cures The Former Pretty Cures are the Cures from different centuries. They appear for the first time in the Happiness Miracle Book. Mascots : Teddy is one of the two fairies from Sugureta Kingdom who came to earth. Teddy always ends his sentences with "~happy". : Bear is one of the two fairies from Sugureta Kingdom who came to earth. Bear always ends his sentences with "~happy". Villains : Queen Kanashi is the main villain of this season. She wants to rule the Sugureta Kindgom. First Half : Machigatta is the first villain who appears at the earth. : Hodoi is the second villain who appears at the earth. : Iyana is the third villain who appears at earth. : Saitei are the monsters of this season. Second Half : Inga is the first villain from the second half. : Achilles is the second villain from the second half. : Rhea is the third villain from the second half. : Sakido are the monsters of the second half. Minor characters : Ren is Chika's older sister. : Mai is Chika and Ren's mother. : Arate is Chika and Ren's father. : Kohaku is Chika and Ren's grandmother. : Naoki is Kaoru's father. : Yasu is Masami's older brother. : Shinobu is Yasu and Masami's mother. : Ayame is Riko's mother. : Kenta is Riko's father. Locations *'Sugureta Kingdom' (優れた王国 Sugureta Ōkoku) *'Kofukuna' (幸福な Kōfukuna) - The town that Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! is set in. *'Sakiyuki School' (先行き小学校 Sakiyuki Shōgakkō) *'Town Center Library' *'Sakuragi Middle School' (桜木中学校 Sakuragi Chūgakkō) Items *'Lovely Cure Watch' (ラブリーキュア·ウォッチ Raburīkyua· u~otchi) - the main transformation item of this season. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Super Cute Miracle! *'Honey Heart Flash' (ハニーハートフラッシュ Hanī Hāto Furasshu) - this season's main weapon. *'Happiness Miracle Book' (ハピネスミラクルブック Hapinesu Mirakuru Bukku) - an old book about Pretty Cures and Pretty Cure powers. *'Miracle Butterfly Light' (ミラクルバタフライライト Mirakuru Batafurai Raito) - holy items from Sugureta Kingdom. Movies *'Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure: Himitsu no misshon! Kiseki no hikari no chō pawā!' (映画スーパーキューティーハニープリキュア！秘密のミッション！奇跡の光の超パワー！''Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure: Secret Mission! Ultra Power of the Miracle Light!) Trivia *This is the first season where all Cures are younger than 13. *''Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! is the first Pretty Cure Season, which includes Miracle Lights. *This is the first season with four Cures, which has a green Cure instead of a purple or a red Cure. Gallery Dream Selfy ShinryokuRen.png|Shinryoku Ren ShinryokuRenSchool.png KikukiYasu.png|Kikuki Yasu KikukiYasuSchool.png Disclaimer *''As of April 3, 2015, Ahim de Famille will take over the series from the former ownership. The former owner of the season is Yousei A. Sina. See here for more.'' *''As of February 10, Shirogane Haruka will take over the series from the former ownership. The former owner of the season is Ahim de Famille.'' *''As of June 1, Hisakawa Ayuna will take over the series from the former ownership. The former owner of the season is Shirogane Haruka.'' References Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Super Cutie Honey Pretty Cure! Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Shimamori Amira